


More Bandaids

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust tries to cover some accidentally on purpose wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Bandaids

I didn't know what to think when Kristen told me.

Leneah didn't seem like the type.

Sure, she had more than enough issues to deal with, but... To go that far? I didn't think she'd do that.

_"You aren't mad, are you?"_ Kristen asked, my phone shaking in my hands as I sent a response back.

_"nO. I'm fINe."_

That was a lie. I was terrified.

\-----

She came home quietly. Shut the door gently behind her, walked in practically on her tiptoes. She didn't want to talk to me about this. But I had to confront her! I needed to... My poor baby, she needed me.

She turned into the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me. "Oh, God, I didn't know you were home..." She laughed, sitting down as I gestured to the hot cup of tea I'd made for her.

"I, uh... We have to talk." She froze, her cup in both her hands.

She looked up at me, barely hiding the fear in her eyes. "What about...?"

I wanted to just talk. But... I couldn't get the words out. I had what I wanted to say all planned out in my head, but now... It was all mush. So, I did what I could, and stood, walking over to her and slowly taking her arm.

I didn't expect the scars to be so new.

Upon rolling up her sleeve, I saw all the thousand healing wounds that Bray Wyatt had inflicted on her, once upon a nightmare. But on top of those... There were cuts. Scratches from nails, cut down deep and sliced across each arm.

She didn't fight, just let me inspect her arms with a guilty look. She knew I knew.

"I... Didn't want you to know."

"You should've told me."

"I didn't want to worry you-"

"Well, now I am."

My responses came quickly, catching her off guard with each one. She looked up at me then, with watery eyes and pink cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

I stared. For a while. Those eyes just dragged me in, no matter what color they were.

I shook my head, pulling my chair around the table to sit in front of her, and kissing her head before running off. I returned a moment later with a box of bandaids, dropping it on the table and reaching for her arm. She smiled, giving it to me and letting me start to patch them up.

I had time to ask questions.

"How long ago were these?"

"A... Little less than a week ago."

I paused, running a finger over the first bandaid. "So... Around when Wyatt...?" She nodded. "Okay... And you were alone, I'd presume?" Another nod. "Okay. Why didn't you call me? I would've come."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I didn't want you to worry. Besides, you were too busy with work."

"You're more important than work, pudding." She actually seemed surprised. "What?"

"I didn't think I meant that much to you..." She sounded so quiet and distant. The poor girl.

"Of course you do..." I sighed, taking her cheeks in my hands and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She hummed into it, leaning forward and smiling slightly. Good, a smile. That's what I wanted to see.

I kept going with the bandaids, five on each arm, kissing each one that was placed. We talked, for a while, her finishing off her tea.

If have to spend more time with her. She needed it.


End file.
